Shaving is a normal part of life for both men and women. While most people shave in the bathroom or the shower as part of their normal routine, occasionally people require a razor while on-the-go. For example, a woman may notice an area she missed while shaving in the morning, and require a touch-up; a woman may be simply too busy to shave or have forgotten to shave that morning; a traveling professional may require a portable razor for a quick shave at the airport before an important meeting; and so on. All of those applications require a razor that is readily available and easy to use on the go.
For this reason, many women carry a standard razor with them and dry-shave when the need arises. However, dry-shaving irritates the skin and does not deliver a close shave. For a closer and less irritating shave, water and soap or other shaving lubricant are needed. However, it is cumbersome and inconvenient for a user to carry water, soap, and a razor when out and about. A need exists for a portable razor that incorporates water and a shaving lubricant in a way that more faithfully duplicates the home shaving experience.